In Sickness and Health
by solitaryloner
Summary: Rin Kagamine is sick, which sucks since she was supposed to be watching her favourite musical tonight. Her family and friends basically abandoned her for said musical, so she's being kinda grumpy. But surprisingly, one friend comes back to look after her, and maybe what Rin feels for this friend might be more than mere friendship. KaiRin, T for language. For Catatonic Inspiration.


_**Solitaryloner: **__…I have too many requests. This one is for Catatonic Inspiration. It's a KaiRin, and it's really, really overdue. Could someone please grant me magical time management skills? Rated T for language, but that's about it – enjoy!_

* * *

Rin Kagamine coughed, a harsh, rattling sound, and she turned over in bed to spit the glob of phlegm which had built up in her throat into the bowl at her bedside.

Of all the days she could get sick, it had to be the one day their entire family went out to watch the _Wicked _Musical. The tickets were expensive as hell, they were only around for a week, and her whole family had gone to see the musical without her.

Because she was sick and she could barely even get out of bed, let alone go and see the musical. She was crushed, because she had wanted to see this for _months_, and the night before she would finally see the musical everyone was so hyped up about, she had to catch the flu bug. _Well done Rin! After years of not catching even a cold, you had to fall ill at this exact moment! _She was absolutely disgusted with herself. Or, more accurately, she was disgusted at her immune system. _Seriously, why couldn't I have gotten sick like, one week before or something? Len is going to rub this in my face the whole night._

Her pathetic excuse of a twin brother, Len Kagamine, had been absolutely _gloating _about getting to see _Wicked_. Okay fine, perhaps he hadn't been gloating, and perhaps he _had _promised to get her an autograph from the cast or something – today was the last night, so after the musical was over the cast members were going to mingle around with the audience for a while – and Rin had been somewhat thankful for the offer…but _still._

"I wonder if they're seated yet," she croaked, listening to her own voice and flinching at how hoarse she sounded. Dammit, she sounded like a crone, nothing like the sixteen year old girl she was supposed to be. Their whole family was gone – Len, her mother Lily and her father Kiyoteru. They had went with their family friends, the Hatsunes – Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, whose parents were working overseas as usual, and the Hatsune family's cousins, the Shions…_another _reason why Rin was so upset about this.

The Shions were a pretty large family, but this time, only Kaito and Nigaito Shion were coming along to watch the musical. And that had been perfectly fine with Rin, because the only Shion she really, _really _wanted to talk to was Kaito Shion. Dammit, he was so gorgeous that every time Rin saw him, she felt like she was on the very verge of hyperventilating or something like that. And the greatest thing of all was that the navy haired, ice cream loving idiot had completely _no idea _how good looking he was.

He was pretty tall. Okay, _fine_, he was freakishly tall. He was maybe one and a half heads taller than her? Or maybe she was just short, which was something Len was rather fond of pointing out – yeah, like he had any right to compare heights. He was still barely taller than Miku, and he was shorter than Mikuo – hell, Len, was barely half a head taller than Rin. And that was saying something, because Rin was pretty damn short.

Kaito had really thick navy hair that was sort of wavy…and his eyes were almost the exact same shade of blue, maybe just a little lighter. He was really pale skinned because he wasn't really fond of the great outside – which was perfectly fine with Rin, who was more content to stay indoors and play video games than do any outdoor activities. Len was the one who was into sports, though he had to put on sunscreen every time he went out since he couldn't tan. Instead of turning brown, he turned red, like a lobster.

Kaito liked ice cream and reading, which were both things that Rin liked as well. Actually, reading…reading would depend, because Rin wasn't into romance at all. She liked fantasy and adventure and mystery – _Miku _was the one who liked romance, and Rin felt that the romance books Miku was always burying her nose in had raised her standards too much for her to ever find an actual boyfriend. Miku was a hopeless romantic who had tried _way too many _times to push her and Kaito together. _No thank you, _though she did appreciate the girl's sentiments. _It's so embarrassing._

She heard her phone buzz on the bedside table, and weakly she reached out for the thing. The worst thing about this stupid flu was not the fever and the coughing or even the fact that she would be missing the concert – it was the fact that despite how weak she was physically, her mind was still alert and active, and she just couldn't seem to get herself to sleep, no matter how long she stayed still and closed her eyes. Her mind would not allow her to doze off, and she was getting bored with just…lying here.

She had a text from Mikuo. Her eyes scanned the screen, narrowing against the bright glare of the phone in the relative darkness of her room – _Hey Rin, are you okay? Len and the others are asking whether you want any merchandise. They're selling stuff at the main door. _She tapped out her reply – _Yeah, thanks loads Mikuo _– and sent the message, letting a sigh escape her lips. Her throat was on fire, and she reached out for the bottle next to her bed, uncapping it to take a drink. A few drops slid into her throat, and she shook the bottle weakly, glaring at the empty bottle. It glared back at her, mocking her illness.

_Stupid bottle. _She knew it was silly to curse the bottle for being empty, but Rin was far from lucid or logical at the moment. _Better go to the kitchen to get some more water. _It was so bloody far away. Damn, it was already the 21st century, why hadn't scientists found a way to download food yet? Her phone buzzed again, and she glanced at it, feeling somewhat grateful for the distraction. _No problemo! By the way, you're gonna have a surprise visitor okay? Don't be too shocked, huehuehue._

She frowned woozily at the message, wondering what the heck the teal haired idiot meant, before deciding that she didn't really want to know. Mikuo could be nice, but he could also be really weird sometimes, and she didn't always want to know exactly what he was thinking. She coughed again, and decided that the water could no longer wait. Her throat felt like the Sahara Desert during the afternoon…or something along those lines. _When I find out who passed this bug to me, oooh, they're gonna get it._

She shuffled out of her room, water bottle in her grasp, feeling her way to the kitchen down the passageway and secretly hoping that she wouldn't trip and fall down the stairs. Not only would it hurt, it would also be pretty unglamorous, and Rin Kagamine did _not _do unglamorous. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile. Ergo she was perfect, _even _when she was sick, and she was not going to fall down the stairs (again).

Maybe she should have switched on the lights in the passageway. Well, it was too late to go back now, or maybe more accurately she just didn't want to make the painful trip back to the light switch. Her hand pressed firmly against the wall, she started to carefully step down the flight of stairs to the ground floor, really hoping that she wouldn't fall flat on her face or anything like that – that would hurt a lot. She knew from personal experience how it felt to tumble down the wooden steps, and _no_, she was not going to go through that again, not while she had a runny nose and a nasty headache.

Her heart missed a beat when her foot slipped – her hand flailed, dropping the water bottle with a loud clatter as she wheeled her arms instinctively, trying to regain her balance. Her foot moved back, and rather unfortunately she stepped on the said bottle, her foot slipping once again, and she closed her eyes, preparing for the fall. Indeed, she rolled her way down the stairs (again, at least Len wasn't here to laugh this time) and crashed right onto the ground floor, the pain of falling down the blasted stairs adding to her sore throat and really, really bad migraine. She wanted to scream in frustration.

And pain. But mostly frustration. She opened her mouth, drawing in air to scream, but all that came out of her mouth was…well, it resembled a harsh croak more than anything else. She wanted to scream again because of how _frustrated _she was – she couldn't even scream properly now, for God's sake! What was she, a mute? Dammit, she wanted her voice back. If Len had really been the one to pass his pathetic cough to her, because he had been coughing the whole of last week, she was going to _kick _him in the ass, so hard that he would fly from here all the way to Miku's house down the street –

"Rin, you're squashing me," she heard the muffled voice say. Instantly, she looked around, her face flaming – there was a familiar blue scarf, covering what would no doubt be a very familiar face, and…what little colour she had on her face drained slowly from her cheeks as the sheer horror and embarrassment of the situation struck her anew. She thought she had been sitting on the floor, and that this fall hadn't hurt as bad as the other time because she had grown stronger or was already in too much pain to notice or something – but no, evidently she had fallen right on someone, and that…

"I'm…sorry…Kaito," she managed to whisper, her throat burning with every syllable that came out past her lips. She scrambled off the poor boy – or, at least she moved as quickly as her weakened state allowed her to – and stared down at the fallen Kaito, who was still lying prone on the floor, his trademark scarf half-covering his face. Her face flamed in embarrassment again – it was _worse _that she had fallen down the stairs in front of Kaito. She thought that tripping had been bad enough in front of Len, but in front of her _crush_? Dammit, she was really such an idiot sometimes!

"I'm fine," Kaito managed to say, and Rin's eyes couldn't help drifting over to the pale skin which was exposed when his shirt rode up his stomach – _wow, he has abs_ – she blushed again at the thought and looked away quickly, the illness she was having doing nothing to hinder her eye for masculine beauty. Well, at least she said that in a nice way. "I was just wondering how you were doing, since Len said you're sick, and we all know that you've been wanting to see the musical for a really long time…" as he spoke, Kaito got up from the floor, the shirt sadly – _I mean thankfully _– going back down in the process. Rin let out a little cough, not of illness, but to mask the awkwardness in the air.

"Um, thanks," she mumbled again, sounding like something which had just crawled out of a well and died. Or something like that. Where had her normal high-pitched, cute and _girly _voice gone? She sounded like a crone. A hundred year old crone. And it was very far from attractive. Sudden realisation dawned on her as she slowly processed what he said – and the very fact that he was here, and not with the others. "Wait, why are you here?" she demanded. Or croaked. She didn't sound very demanding at the moment.

Kaito shot her a confused look from under his eyelashes, and she felt herself melt a little inside. _Damn, he has really long eyelashes. I think they're actually longer than mine, and that is majorly unfair – he's a boy, for God's sake! _She ought to stop using the Lord's name. "I'm checking up on you?" he answered, and he had the smoothest voice she had ever heard, reminding her of ice cream – sweet and soft and _oh so smooth _– that was it, she had to get a grip on herself, comparing people's voices to foodstuffs.

"I can see that!" She folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her lack of development in that area as the navy haired boy continued gawking at her, clearly wondering if she had lost her wits during her spectacular fall from above. "Why aren't you at the musical? It' supposed to start at eight…" her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall nearby. It was 7.55 – there was no way he could make it back there in time.

There was a brief pause, and suddenly he shot her a blinding smile. Quite literally blinding, especially in the dim lighting of the house – she had to look away from him so that he couldn't see the red tint of her cheeks. _Damn you for being so gorgeous, you stupid ice cream loving moron! _"I decided to come and take care of you instead!" he said cheerfully. She gawked at him, and he shrugged, finally rising from the floor so that he towered over her as usual, instead of her looking down on him. "Well, I figured the musical wouldn't be quite as fun without you around, and…you had to be pretty lonely."

She didn't quite know what to say in response to his heartfelt words. See, sometimes Kaito would make her feel like he liked her. As in, _liked _liked her. That way, in a romantic way. Then suddenly he would say something that made her think that he saw her as no more than a little sister, and then she would get confused, and then he would say something that gave her the wrong impression again, and then – well, you got the point. This was one of those times. _Um, if he didn't care about me that way, then why would he give up his expensive musical ticket just to come here and look after me? But then, that could be because he cares about me as a sister? But Len wouldn't do that…_

Finally, she settled for a neutral comment that wouldn't betray the sudden confusion in her mind – "You don't need to take care of me. I'm sixteen, you know," she informed him, her hoarse voice not doing much to make her sound like a strong and independent young woman. She sounded half-dead. Kaito suddenly smirked, his eyes narrowing playfully at her – her heart thudded in her chest, and she suddenly wondered if he had any idea how his presence alone made her heart race, made her palms clammy, made her mind wander off into possibilities and scenarios that seemed improbable, yet not.

"Yeah, and that's a whole two years younger than me, kiddo," he reached out, ruffling her blonde hair playfully. She squirmed, feeling her arms and legs ache sorely in protest as she moved out of his reach. _This is why I didn't want to get out of my bed at first. _"I know you, Rin Kagamine – you're bored like hell. I can see the monotony in your eyes," he stage-whispered, a conspiratorial look coming over his face. "But I am here to make everything better, so have no fear!" he finished his words cheerfully, clapping his hands together. She wanted to snort, but didn't think it worth the pain in her throat.

"If you didn't want the money you spent on the ticket, you could've given it to me," she said, for lack of anything else to respond with. He just rolled his blue eyes good-naturedly, but didn't say anything else, and again she wondered why he was willing to blow over a hundred bucks on a musical ticket and end up not going for the show itself. He wasn't exceptionally rich – sure, the household income of the Shions was above average, but a hundred bucks would still be a considerable amount to the idiot.

"How do you _live _in such a place, Rin?" he asked, turning around and flicking the light switch of the ground floor. The place was instantly flooded with light, and Rin instinctively threw her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sudden brightness. She had left the switch off for a reason – when she was sick, the light usually affected her eyes really badly, and she would prefer not to switch the lights on unless it was absolutely necessary. She glared at Kaito, who was perfectly aware of this fact, but chose to ignore it. Yeah, so she didn't exactly have night-vision, but she didn't want a worse migraine!

"Get out of my house, you idiot," she demanded, folding her arms across her chest, still a little sore from the whole falling on him incident. Her ankle throbbed a little as she leant her weight on one side, and she glanced down, quickly retrieving the fallen bottle – yeah, her foot hurt a little, but she didn't seem to have broken or sprained anything, which was good enough for her. Kaito stared at the bottle in her grip and smirked. She wanted to shake him and ask him what he was smiling at. _He can be so infuriating!_

She met Kaito because of Miku and Mikuo, who were childhood friends of Len and Rin. Like she and her twin brother, Miku and Mikuo were twins as well, and as a result the four of them liked to go around together, since they were two sets of twins after all. The whole neighbourhood was pretty used to the four of them sticking together – they had been a group of their own ever since young, and ten years later they were still fast friends. Miku and Mikuo often invited their cousins over to their house, and that was how Rin and Len had met the…extensive Shion family. Well, some of them, anyway.

Kaito was one of the oldest out of the Shion boys. He was two years older than Len and Rin – and Miku and Mikuo as well – but he got along well with the four of them, even when they were kids, and that was pretty impressive because little children tended to stick with peers of the same age. Kaito was easy-going and comfortable around anyone, no matter if they were younger or older or girl or boy. He was funny and nice, and he liked animals and ice cream and generally the same things young Rin liked as well – so was it really any surprise that she found herself growing rather fond of the idiot?

And damn, but her stupid childhood crush had lasted for _ages_, and despite how long it had been, despite the fact that Kaito had gone out with a zillion other girls before – okay fine, he had gone out with like three – she still liked him, and she still didn't have the guts to say anything to him about it. Their merry little band of friends all knew about it, even _Mikuo_, who was as obtuse as obtuse could get, and they would _not _stop teasing her about having a crush on Kaito. Yeah, like she needed the teasing. She was embarrassed enough about her crush on her own. She had liked him for years, and it was seriously time to move on because he only saw her as a little sister – but she couldn't move on.

"I like darkness. I'm a vampire," she said candidly, turning away from him and making her way to the kitchen. Her ankle lurched in protest, and she gritted her teeth, realising that the throbbing she felt actually did indicate something was wrong with it. Her fingers tightened subtly around her bottle, not wanting to reveal any weakness to the navy haired boy, who would just offer to help her and end up making her more confused. Like she wasn't confused enough already. _He _was the reason why she couldn't move on. Why was he always so damn nice to her if he didn't like her that way? It was…frustrating!

"You're _so _funny, Rin," Kaito's tone was dry as he sauntered after her, easily keeping up with her slow hobbling. "You know, if you're really in so much pain, I could always piggyback you to the kitchen," she didn't need to look at him to sense the wink in his words. She rolled her eyes – one thing she could say about Kaito was that he had the _lousiest _pickup lines she had ever heard, and he was always using them on any of the unfortunate souls who happened to be in the vicinity. He had used them on Miku before as well, and Miku told him to just shut up and look pretty if he wanted even a remote chance of attracting a girlfriend. Kaito had absolutely no way with words.

"Sorry, but that's a no from me," she answered, her voice as dry as his. She reached the kitchen, her hand groping along the wall to find the switch – she flicked it, and the kitchen flooded with light. This time, she didn't need to shield her eyes because she had already adjusted to the light outside. She found the kettle, and made her way over to it, praying that it was full because she didn't want to boil water again. _Hallelujah. _She grunted a little at how heavy the kettle was, and tried to lift the goddamn thing up.

It was too heavy for her weakened state, and she found herself straining at the plastic handle, breathing heavily with exertion as she struggled to carry it. Kaito just watched from the side, looking positively entertained, until she turned around and just glared at him. The navy haired boy finally deigned to assist, whistling the whole time he lifted the kettle and poured water into her bottle – he made it look so simple and effortless, and Rin would _normally _have done this without any problems were it not for how sick she was!

"Kaito, you suck," she croaked, closing the bottle when he was done and turning away from him again, not willing to meet those dark blue eyes. He was smirking at her again, clearly entertained by her stubbornness and unwillingness to ask for help. She had always been like that, headstrong and independent, and he found it highly amusing. He wondered whether she was feeling embarrassed about his presence, since she was in her pyjamas – and the Rin Kagamine he knew would rather be caught dead than be seen in her pyjamas. Or, that was according to Len Kagamine anyway, who was admittedly a pretty unreliable source when it came to his twin sister.

She looked rumpled and exhausted, dark eye circles making her look like a panda. Her blonde hair was sticking out all over the place, and she was trembling a little, her ankle clearly sprained from the fall just now. It was a lucky thing that she had fallen on him, because otherwise she would have been even more hurt, especially in her state – and not so lucky for him. He was pretty worried about her, so he had come back to check on her – actually, he had already watched _Wicked _before, so he didn't mind missing the show – and the moment he stepped into the Kagamine household, she fell on him.

He dropped the playful façade for a while, his actual worry about her leaking through. "You need help with that ankle. C'mon, let me help you back to your room," he reached out, offering her a hand. She glared at that hand, as stubborn as ever, before she finally decided that her health was worth more than her pride and took hold of his hand, her fingers digging tightly into his skin. He smiled at that, but turned away so that she didn't see the amusement on his face – he found Rin to be really funny most of the time, though usually she wasn't intending to make him laugh or anything like that.

It was just that she was so ridiculously headstrong and determined that sometimes, he just wanted to burst out laughing at how silly she could be. There was once when, just to prove she could beat him in anything and everything, she had gone out and bought ten tubs of ice cream – five for her and five for him – just to see who could finish the whole thing first. Sure, she had won the thing, but only because Kaito hadn't wanted to rush and be sick – and in the end, Rin had come down with a nasty stomach-ache.

She was so proud and stubborn that she was not above hurting herself to prove a point. Nevertheless, she was not dumb, and she knew that it would be better to accept help this time than attempt to hobble up the stairs alone. He helped her out of the kitchen, allowing her to lean her weight on him as they walked out – she was so light and small that it didn't make much of a difference to him – and then they traipsed slowly up the stairs, every single step clearly taking a lot of effort for the tiny blonde. He waited.

She didn't say anything about the pain and fatigue she had to be experiencing, but he knew that she wasn't fine, not in any way, and he let out a sigh, wishing she would just be rational and allow him to help her more. Heck, he could carry her up the stairs if she wanted him to, but he knew that if he even tried to carry her or anything, she would scream her head off. Or at least make one hell of a fuss, since she couldn't scream at the moment. Her voice was scarily hoarse and soft, almost like she couldn't speak anymore.

"I wonder how the musical is going now," Rin suddenly murmured, her voice so faint that Kaito almost missed what she said. He glanced at her, and saw the wistfulness in her expression, the way her eyes softened and thought to things she hadn't seen…he knew she had wanted to see _Wicked _for a long time, and felt really sorry for her since she had fallen ill before she could see it. But he didn't know how to make her feel better about something she felt so passionately about, and in the end he just kept quiet.

They got to her room, and Rin went to sit on the edge of her bed, placing the bottle down on the table next to it. The whole room reeked of sickness, and Kaito wrinkled his nose at the smell – sickness _did _have a smell, and it was sour… "I would apologise for the mess, but you're a guy so I figure that you're used to it," Rin said, her voice as sour as the sickly stench of her room. He didn't blame her for it. If he had to stay here and listen to nothing but his own coughing every day, he would be in a pretty foul mood too.

"Nah, it's fine," sudden silence settled between the both of them, and Kaito felt rather uncomfortable. He had wanted to tell her something when he first got to her house – he guessed that she probably knew he was coming, since Mikuo had been threatening to give her a heads-up about his arrival, despite his warnings not to do so. He had wanted it to be a surprise, dammit, but she hadn't seemed surprised at all to find him in her house. Or maybe she was too sick to react properly. Either way, Kaito felt a little strange, because he, for once, had completely no idea what to say to her right now.

"…you know, it's really not polite to stay around in a girl's room when you're of the opposite sex," Rin's hoarse voice reprimanded him, and he jumped slightly, startled by the sudden words. He turned to face her – she had her arms folded across her chest, her orange-covered pyjamas fitting nicely with the rest of her orange-themed room, and he thought she might be blushing. Or maybe that was because of the fever. Damn, he had never felt so uncertain about himself until this very moment.

"Yeah, give me a moment here," he smiled weakly. "I'm trying to figure out a way to say something to you without being overly harsh or creepy or anything…" his words drifted into silence, and Rin's heart thudded loudly in her chest. _Harsh? _Did he intend to reject her or something like that? Had he finally caught on to her crush on him? Was he going to tell her sorry, that he had someone else he liked, or that he just wasn't interested in her that way? She bet he liked Miku. Everyone liked Miku. _But wait, they're blood-related cousins! _Okay, so maybe not Miku. How about Luka? Luka was really pretty, and she was in Kaito's class or something. Heck, everyone was head-over-heels for the girl –

"Hey idiot, stop hyperventilating and look at me," suddenly, he was _way _too close, and his blue eyes were right at the same level as hers, boring into her own blue eyes intently. She let out a yelp which sounded more like a soundless gasp, and scrambled away from him, ignoring the sudden burning pain in her ankle – _too close, too close! _"You know, every time I look at you, you look like you're going to have an asthma attack," his lips tilted up into a crooked smile, and she glared at him, again folding her arms defensively across her chest. "Not that I have any issues with that," he added promptly.

She rolled her eyes, though that made her head ache. The things she did to maintain her pride. "Yeah well, if that gives you the impression that I like you, you're sadly mistaken," she cleared her throat, resisting the urge to break out into a series of loud and ugly coughs. "Your repulsiveness was sucking my youth and vitality dry, that's all." It was a pretty lousy comeback, but at that panicked moment, it was all she could come up with.

He rolled his eyes too. "Sure, and I'm a teddy bear," he said sarcastically. She stared at him – _well, he _is _pretty cute and nice to hug, like a teddy bear…_ "I know you like me." Never had any other five words sent her into such an internal panic – she suddenly felt like she was going to faint or something, at that very moment. Or perhaps it was the illness becoming too much for her to bear. Maybe she was delusional and hallucinating, because _no way _the oblivious Kaito Shion knew that she had a crush on him, _no way no way no way _– the blue eyes which were gazing at her said plainly otherwise.

"You think too highly of yourself," she blurted out, that being the first defence which came to her mind. Kaito just smirked at her again, his navy hair falling into his eyes – unconsciously, he reached up to slide his fringe away from his face, and she couldn't help but stare at those long and slender fingers, which had just helped her up the stairs, helped her refill her bottle, helped her with countless other small favours which made such a big difference for her, even if the gestures had never meant anything to him…

"Nah, Len told me." That was it, she was going to _destroy _her useless twin brother. Utterly _destroy _him. She would make him cry and beg for mercy. She was going to freaking _sit _on him till he suffocated, dammit! "And don't bother saying that he was lying, Miku and Mikuo backed him up." There, another two names to add to the list of people she was gonna murder. She would _kill _them in the most painful and drawn-out way possible. Miku was terrified of spiders, and Mikuo scared to death of rats. She would find them, and she would stuff rats and spiders in their pillowcases or something – no, even better, she was going to stick them in their shoes and when they woke up –

"But I like you back. Didn't you ever think to ask?" through the haze of her plans for Hatsune and Kagamine domination, she heard Kaito's voice, and she glanced up quickly, wondering if she had misheard him. He was staring intently at her, and she gaped at him, a quizzical frown on her face as she wondered if this was a dream or not. He let out a sigh. "I like you, stupid. You just never told me. I thought you liked Mikuo."

She gagged at once. _Mikuo? _The teal haired _moron_ who would not stop fawning over her cousin Lenka? Yeah, right. Kaito snickered at the look on her face. "Yeah, that's what I thought too," his fingers were playing with the threads at the end of his scarf. He was always wearing a scarf because he always felt cold, or at least that was what he said. It was winter now, and the cold got to him. He wouldn't wear the scarf during spring and summer, but the moment the colder months approached, he was never seen without the blue thing. "You put me through a lot of sadness and frustration, Rin Kagamine."

"Well, yeah, you did too!" she couldn't help retorting. "You always treated me like a kid sister or something!" as soon as she finished saying those words, she zipped her mouth shut, blushing in mortification – had she just confirmed her crush on him? _Damn. _There went her pride. He just winked at her before ruffling her hair playfully, the same way he always did, and she slapped his hand away – more accurately, she batted it away, not having enough strength to really force him away. And, to tell the truth, not quite having the willpower to do so as well. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything like that!"

"Keep up the denial. It's amusing," he drawled, his blue eyes twinkling with a familiar mischievous light. "Now would be the time I would kiss you, in the clichéd romantic novels Miku is always reading. But since you're sick…" they watched each other for a while, Rin blushing furiously but trying to hide it with a scowl, and Kaito looking extremely entertained. That 'but' left her hanging – what was he going to do?

Suddenly, he made his move – and it took her a while to realise what he had done. In that short moment she sat there, stunned, Kaito made his hasty escape from her room. When she finally registered what he had done to her, she wanted to scream in disgust – instead, all she could do was hobble up from the bed in a futile attempt to chase after the moron. "Kaito, you come back here!" she shouted, or did her best to shout, after him.

The idiot had licked his finger and pressed it against her ear. She rubbed furiously at her ear, outwardly showing absolute revulsion, but inwardly, she guessed she was kinda happy. She didn't admit that, but a warm glow filled her as she went down the stairs after Kaito, who was waiting for her on the ground floor, a smirk still on his face. Perhaps she was thankful that she missed the musical after all.

Maybe sometimes people missed certain things so that better things could happen to them?

* * *

_**Solitaryloner: **__I am done! And I don't know if this was exactly what you wanted, Catatonic Inspiration, because it is sort of difficult to have fluff when one of the characters is sick – you don't exactly kiss them or anything because, you know…germs._

_Anyway, I hope the rest of the people reading this story liked it! I wonder if I should post stories on Tumblr now. I kind of want to use my Tumblr more actively, but um, I figured that most people don't know my Tumblr? It's on my profile if you're interested, so yep! Do check my Tumblr out (please) because sometimes I do post FanFiction-related things._

_Don't forget to leave a review; I would be really happy if you did! Thanks!_


End file.
